<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust Me by oli_darling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687145">Trust Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oli_darling/pseuds/oli_darling'>oli_darling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Coming Out, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Fuck Or Die, I literally love these boys pls someone stop me, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier, two bros chilling in their dorm 0 feet apart bc they’re gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oli_darling/pseuds/oli_darling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix gets hit by an unusual spell while at battle, and finds out that he either needs to have sex, or face the possibility of death. Felix is Felix, and doesn’t want anything to do with it. Sylvain tries to...convince him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a multi chapter fic to break it up. Warning for inherent non-con that comes with the fuck or die trope, Felix is into it but also has to do it or he’ll die so if you’re not comfy with that this isn’t the fic for you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He hadn't even had time to see it coming. The spell - some sort of dark magic - had hurtled toward him out of nowhere at a truly astounding speed and hit him square in the chest. Felix was angry at himself- he should have been quicker. But the damn spell had come so <em>quickly</em>. If it were a combat spell, he might even be dead. As luck would have it though, the spell appeared - aside from winding him as he hit the ground of the battlefield - to have done... absolutely no harm to Felix. This, more than anything, confused him. After all, nobody cast spells in the middle of a battle that do <em>nothing</em>.</p><p>Despite his lingering concems, Felix was not one to be dramatic about his injuries usually, let alone when there was nothing actually wrong with him. So, he made the decision that he would ignore it. After all, nobody had <em>seen</em> him get hit. </p><p>Little did he know how difficult that would soon prove to be.</p><p>The journey back to the monastery began as normal, Felix walking on foot alongside Sylvain, who had slowed his riding pace to accommodate him. After awhile, Felix began to feel unusually...warm. Unlike his best friend, Felix usually ran cold, regardless of the weather. Sylvain often mocked his poor circulation, and joked about how <em>only you could freeze in summer, Felix</em>. He chalked it up to the walk nonetheless, and asked Sylvain to slow down a little more.</p><p>“wha- any slower than this and I'll have stopped moving, Fe.” The older man glanced over his shoulder and down then, and a look of concern came over his features. "Say Felix, you actually don't look too good right now, you okay down there?”</p><p>“I’m fine” Felix snapped back. “Just a little hot”.</p><p>“You? Felix Fraldarius is running hot? Okay something is <em>definitely</em> wrong.” Sylvain made as if to slow to a stop then to check on Felix, but he wasn't having any of that. If there was one thing Felix hated, it was being pandered to.</p><p>“It’s fine, Sylvain. Don’t you dare stop moving right now. I still want to get back to the monastery before sundown.” He spat out the words despite the heat that was increasing all over his body, almost stifling now in his armour. Sylvain huffed out something like an <em>only if you're sure</em>, but Felix barely heard the response over the ringing that had begun in his ears.</p><p>A few minutes laters Felix began to notice strange sensations all around him. Was the ground..moving? Were the trees always that bright? He didn't have time to ponder those questions, however, because moments later, amongst the faint and fading sounds of Sylvain calling his name and rearing his horse, Felix Fraldarius collapsed.</p><p> </p><p>___________________<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The next thing Felix knew he was opening his eyes not to the road back to the monastery, but to the ceiling of the infirmary back at Garreg Mach. Confused, he moved his head to the side, and saw an extremely sleepy looking Sylvain in a chair by his bedside. At the movement, the redhead lifted his head, wide eyes fixed on his friend. </p><p>“Felix I-”</p><p>“Oh perfect he’s awake, just in time”, rang the cheery voice of Mercedes through the room. “Now, there's no need to look so stressed, and Felix, I know you're probably feeling a little dazed just now, but it's all going to be okay."</p><p>“What’s wrong with me Mercie, just tell me.” Felix tried to keep up his usual bitter tone, but it was virtually impossible to do so with Mercedes, who was quite literally the sweetest human alive as far as he knew.</p><p>“ Well Felix, it seems that while you were fighting, you got hit by some sort of spell. It made you pass out on the way back, so Sylvain rode you back here so I could check you out.” She glanced between them fondly, and Sylvain smiled weakly at him.  “Now at first I wasn't sure what I was looking at - it's certainly not magic I'm familiar with. Then I realised it was dark magic, so I went to ask Linhardt if he was familiar with it,you know how he is, always reading about strange magic. It took him a couple of hours to figure it out, it seems this spell is rare to say it <em>mildly</em>, but we got there eventually.”</p><p>It was at this point, entirely separately from the conversation, that Felix took note of his current symptoms. He was feverish, exhausted, still slightly winded, and... wait. Was he <em>hard</em>? <em>Seiros</em>, <em>he</em> <em>was</em>. Before he could begin to consider why the hell he had an <em>erection</em> given the circumstances, Mercedes continued. </p><p>“The spell is unusual, to say the least. It seems to have been designed as a distraction tactic, to try to stop enemies from being able to focus. The spell heightens the senses to an almost unbearable degree, and also increases, um, certain <em>urges</em>. That is, it greatly increases sexual urges.”</p><p>Mercedes blushed as she said the words, and Felix felt himself do the same. <em>Great</em>. So that explained the erection, then. She quickly composed herself and continued.</p><p>“It took Lin a while to work it out because, well, people don't usually react in the way you did. At least, not in the very <em>few</em> reported uses of the spell that have been recorded. Usually there's just the sensory overload and heightened sexual urges to distract, but you clearly didn't get all of that right away, so when it kicked in all at once it more or less knocked you out. Lin reckons it's because whoever cast the spell didn't know how to use it properly.” Mercie offered him a small smile then, a look of pity on her face.</p><p>“So...how do I get rid of it? The fever and...the other stuff” his face flushed deeper crimson as he spoke, realising that now Mercie, Linhardt and Sylvain were all to some degree aware of what he was experiencing. He didn’t need to look at Sylvain to know his eyes would be wide as saucers. He was being uncharacteristically quiet, which in this moment Felix appreciated. He didn’t think he could handle the embarrassment of Sylvain laughing at him for this.</p><p>“Well that’s the easy part, you just need to have sex with someone!” Felix almost choked on the air at the way Mercedes said the words so casually, as if that was no big deal. He imagined the had seen much worse in the infirmary, but it still caught him off guard.</p><p>“I need to..<em>what</em>?” He sputtered out. He could see from the corner of his eye that Sylvain’s mouth had dropped open in shock.</p><p>“Well the magic is to increase desire to distract you, so the only way to undo it is to reach climax with another person.”</p><p>“Can’t I just...take care of it myself?” Oh god. He wished the floor would swallow him up. He had actually just had to ask Mercedes - <em>Mercedes</em> - if wanking himself off would cure him. Now he was sweating from embarrassment as well as the magic. This was unbearable.</p><p>“Unfortunately not... the spell is constructed so that it’s not that easy to break. It’ll be okay though, you’re a handsome man, I’m sure you can find a willing lady to help you out. And if not I’m sure Sylvain will help. Help to find someone, that is” she added hastily, realising the implication of her words.</p><p>“What if I don’t?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“What happens if I don’t have sex with anyone? How long until it goes away?”</p><p>Mercedes looked back at him now with concern, looking more uncomfortable than she had a few moments before. “Lin wasn’t exactly sure. It’s difficult to say, seeing as we don’t even know if the spell was cast right. There are records of a couple of people who didn’t...act on their urges, and, well, it proved fatal in those cases.”</p><p>There was silence for a few seconds from everyone then. It was Sylvain who broke it first.</p><p>“Wait, Mercie, you’re saying that if he doesn’t have sex with someone he could <em>die</em>?” The redheads face had gone white at the information, and his voice shook slightly. Mercedes nodded sadly, confirming Felix’s worst fears. <em>Well</em>, <em>shit</em>.</p><p>Felix could barley process her words. He didn’t want to. “Fuck this. Sorry. For my language I mean, Mercie.” Felix stumbled over his words as he pulled himself out of the bed, praying his <em>problem</em> wasn’t visible through his trousers. “I’m going to my room. Don’t you dare speak a word of this to anyone else, either of you. And you can pass that on to Linhardt too. I mean it, not a word.” And with that he stormed out of the infirmary, a little unsteady on his feet, and marched himself back to the dorms. </p><p>Or...at least most of the way. As he approached the final set of stairs, he began to wobble on his legs, and suddenly felt a pair of hands on him, pulling him up; steadying him. He turned round to shrug Sylvain off him but he held tight.</p><p>“Don’t be stupid Felix, you can barely stand. I’ll get you to your room”. Felix huffed a little but ultimately did not argue, and allowed himself to be propped up against Sylvain’s arm the rest of the way.</p><p>Once inside the dorm, Felix walked ahead and leant against the window frame at the far end of the room. </p><p>“You can go now, I’m not having you in here trying to pander to me.” He tried to keep his tone level and flat, but his voice betrayed him. Felix was exhausted, and upset, and really, really scared.</p><p>Sylvain clearly noticed this, as he made no move to leave, instead leaning against the edge of the desk a few feet away from Felix.</p><p> </p><p>_________________<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“It’ll be okay you know, Fe. Like Mercie said, I can go and find a girl and this will all be over and done with in no time. I know it’s not ideal, but it’s just the one time, you’ll be okay. You’ll never have to see her again after I promise”</p><p>“No, Syl. I’m not doing it. I refuse”</p><p>“Felix didn’t you listen to a word she said? You could <em>die</em> if you don’t do this. Stop being stubborn. You can just lie down here and I’ll bring someone up. Don’t fight me on this one okay? I’ll find a girl for you.”</p><p>“I don’t <em>want</em> a girl, Sylvain, for fuck sake” Felix spat out, harsher than he intended.</p><p>“Oh. Well, I mean, I could find a...guy? If that’s what you’re into? I won’t judge Fe, I’ll get whoever you want.” Sylvain barely reacted to the idea that Felix might be gay other than a brief moment of consideration, but it sent Felix’s cheeks redder than he thought they had ever been in his life. He couldn’t look Sylvain in the eye. He hadn’t meant to say it like that, about him not wanting a girl, hadn’t meant for it to come off as though he wanted a <em>guy</em> instead. But that didn’t mean it wasn’t true. “That’ll work, I can’t say I have much experience in picking up guys in town but I’m sure I’ll figure something out.” Sylvain laughed softly, and for some reason that was what made Felix lose it.</p><p>“You’re not <em>listening</em> to me. I don’t want you to find anyone for me, Sylvain. I’m not going to have sex with some <em>random man</em> you find in a local tavern, not when I’ve never even-“ he stopped speaking with a short gasp when he realised what he was about to say, but it was too late. Sylvain had already worked it out.</p><p>“You’ve never had sex before.” It wasn’t a question. It was a realisation. “You’re freaking out about doing this because you’re a virgin”.</p><p>“Don’t you are laugh at me Gautier, <em>I will kill you</em>”.</p><p>“Felix I’m not laughing at you, I swear.” His expression was genuine, looking at Felix with soft eyes. Felix could barely stand to look at his face. “It makes more sense now. You’re worried about your first time. I get it.”</p><p>felix looked at him incredulously. Did he seriously think Felix was being so stubborn because he was nervous about <em>losing his virginity</em>?</p><p>“It’s not that, you fool.” Then at Sylvain’s confused expression, Felix rolled his eyes and continued. “I’m not scared of having sex with someone. This isn’t some bullshit about me not being ‘<em>ready</em>’ to sleep with someone. The point is that I’m not about to go out there with <em>zero</em> experience in this state and sleep with some random person who I don’t know and I can’t <em>trust</em> to, to-“ He struggled to find the words.</p><p>“-to make sure you’re okay.” Sylvain finished his sentence for him. “You’re vulnerable like this and you don’t want to trust that to someone you don’t trust completely, someone you know won’t hurt you.”</p><p>Felix nodded quietly, eyes on the floor. He wasn’t ever this nervous about anything, not that he’d let show anyways. He felt more exposed than he had done before in his life. And, on top of that, he was still pale and sweating and the ringing noise was still ever present in his ears, reminding him of the urgency of the matter at hand. And, for <em>Seiros</em> sake, he was still only barely managing to keep his dick under control. He didn’t look up from the floor for a while, and both he and Sylvain stood there in silence for a few minutes. </p><p>For the second time that day, Sylvain broke the silence first.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sylvain and Felix finally have the ‘sooo what are we gonna do about this whole you-die-if-you-don’t-have-sex thing’ conversation and it goes about as well as you would expect.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for VERY explicit content lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you trust me, Felix?”</p><p>Felix took a moment to process the question,his mind still reeling from everything that was happening. A bead of sweat trickled down his face, and he felt vaguely disoriented.</p><p>“Of course I trust you, what kind of question is-” Wait. Felix's mind spun back to the conversation they had been having minutes earlier, suddenly freezing at the realization that Sylvain might not be asking if Felix trusted him as a friend, or even with his life during a battle, but with... No. Surely not. Sylvain couldn't possibly be-</p><p>“Would you trust me, Fe? To, you know...?”The red head's voice betrayed his own nerves, mirroring Felix’s own state of anxiousness by the way it wobbled as he almost whispered his words into the room. Felix wasn't entirely sure he had ever seen his friend look this...<em>small</em>. Like he was bracing himself for however Felix was going to respond. It didn’t help that he was, by now, painfully hard against his own wishes, his head swimming with the heat of it all. He thanked the goddess silently that his trousers were constricted enough to hide most of this from Sylvain’s view, because at the mere thought of what his friend may or may not have just suggested, the magic was reacting strongly. At least, Felix told himself it was just the magic.</p><p>It took him a few more seconds of torturous silence to be able to form words. “You- what are you saying Sylvain?” He couldn’t look over at the older man, so his eyes stayed rooted to the floor of his dorm room. “You can’t seriously be suggesting...” he trailed off, not capable of saying the words out loud.</p><p>This conversation was straying into extremely dangerous territory. Into bringing up things both of them had refused to acknowledge for years. The childhood promises, the glances they gave each other when they thought the other wasn't watching, filled with something much more than mere friendship, eyes snapping away quickly once they made contact. It was the energy that bubbled between them when they sparred, the way they fought every time Sylvain made a stupid comment about some girl and Felix lost it. The way they patched up each others’ wounds, protected each other in battle even if it meant risking their own skin. It was everything Felix had begged himself not to feel for years, but was never able to repress fully. And the way Sylvain looked back at him in those moments spoke of a hint that, perhaps, he was feeling the exact same thing.</p><p>Now as they stood, a few feet apart in the dorm room they had shared tea in, argued in, apologised to each other for every mistake in, since before the war, the air felt thicker than Felix had ever remembered it. As he stood sweating with the dark magic coursing through him, straining in his veins, threatening to destroy him, he realised that with whichever and whosever words came next, they were suddenly dangerously close to tumbling off the edge of the cliff they had built for themselves. The invisible line they had both carved in the space between them, never daring to cross. </p><p>Sylvain swallowed, staring at the floor. He breathed shakily for a few more moments before he responded.</p><p>“Will you let me help you with this?”</p><p>Felix took a deep breath. At least one of them was going to have to be direct here. "You're offering to have sex with me.” It was less of a question, more of a statement, sounding mostly dumbstruck at the turn of events. This was the line he had never thought they would cross. The words rang out in the room. Felix couldn’t tell anymore if the white noise was caused by his condition or the silence between them.</p><p>“I...Yes. I am. Offering to- to have sex with you.” He was stumbling over his words a little, but finally starting to find them enough to speak clearly. “I’m not gonna let you die because of this stupid fucking spell, Felix.” Sylvain finally looked up at Felix then, and there was panic in his eyes, but also an intensity that Felix only saw when Sylvain really let his guard drop. When he turned off the fake smile. The last time he had seen this same look of determination on his face was when a Felix had been injured after taking on an enemy soldier about to strike Sylvain down. He had awoken in the infirmary to that same heated stare and Sylvain telling him how stupid he had been to try to shield him like that.</p><p>“You trust me, a-and I wouldn’t rush you, we could go as slow as you want. You know I wouldn’t ... I would never hurt you, Fe.”</p><p>The words were honest. Too honest. The gentle, almost pleading look on Sylvain’s face made Felix’s heart melt. His own face was burning by now, crimson with embarrassment. He didn't respond, instead staring directly at Sylvain's eyes, vaguely panic-stricken. Then he felt his face turning white as a wave of nausea came over him, and his legs began to shake. He braced himself against the window ledge for support. Terror clouded Sylvain's expression as he seemed to snap back to reality a bit. He rushed over to steady Felix, fussing over him. </p><p>“I’m fine.” He snapped. “It was just for a second.” </p><p>Sylvain seemed to scan Felix for a few moments more before deciding he wouldn’t imminently collapse again, and then seemed to remember the last words out of his own mouth. He stepped back slightly, and reached a hand up to awkwardly touch the back of his own head. “I, wow, um, sorry. I-I’m sorry that was out of line. You lie down for a bit, I’ll go talk to Lin and see if he can come up with anything-”</p><p>“You can help.” Felix’s words cut Sylvain off in his tracks. His head snapped back to to look at the younger man. <em>Well, fuck</em>. He was committing to this now. Before he changed his mind, he continued. “You can. Help me. If-if you want to, that is. I mean you don’t have to if you...”</p><p>“Felix.” Sylvain was shaking visibly. “Are you...sure?”</p><p>“I...yes. I’m sure. Like I said, I trust you.”</p><p>Saying the words felt like Felix was releasing a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. The tension in the room was still so thick you could cut it with a knife, but it was less tense and more...uncertain, now. As though neither of them really knew how to proceed now they had both apparently agreed to the solution. As though both of them knew that, after this, their friendship - or <em>whatever the fuck</em> their relationship to each other was - would never be the same, and both of them were hesitant to make the next move.</p><p>"Okay, okay then, how do you want to do this?” Sylvain asked, tentatively. </p><p><em>Oh fuck, we’re doing this now?</em> “ I, um, I think you're going to have to, well, take the lead with this. I don't really know what I'm doing.” Felix admitted sheepishly. Sylvain nodded slightly, and after a brief moment where he seemed to be gathering his thoughts, he moved slowly towards the window where Felix was still stood. He stopped just in front of the swordsman, not quite touching, but not too far off. Sylvain's hands hung at his sides, as if he didn't know what to do with them; Felix’s remained gripped against the window ledge either side of him.</p><p>Felix felt himself swallow thickly. His heart was beating so quickly now he was sure both of them could hear it as it pounded in his chest. Despite himself, and his embarrassment and nervousness at the circumstances- or perhaps because of it- Felix found himself becoming quickly frustrated at the hesitation between them. He braced himself as he started his next words.</p><p><br/>
“So what, are we going to stay like this until I keel over, or are you going to <em>do</em> something, Gautier?”</p><p>Sylvain had the nerve to actually <em>laugh</em> a little at that, at the reminder that this was still very much <em>Felix</em>. He stepped closer still, closing the distance between them, and bringing one hand carefully up to the side of Felix’s face. Felix inhaled sharply as fingers brushed his cheek. “If you want me to stop anything, I will. Just tell me, okay?” At Felix’s little <em>hmph</em> of approval, Sylvain moved closer still, until their lips were almost touching. “Is this okay?” He nodded almost imperceptibly in response.</p><p>And then Felix forgot how to think. For a brief moment he thought he might be dying, after all. The second their mouths met, his body felt like it was on fire. His lips were soft and much gentler than he expected, and his hand was gently stroking through his hair and, <em>goddess</em>, <em>Sylvain was kissing him</em> in ways he’d never dared to let himself imagine.</p><p>Felix was clumsy and inexperienced, his lips and teeth catching Sylvain’s as he adjusted to this new experience, but the redhead didn’t seem to mind. He maintained a calm, controlled pace, giving Felix time to adjust. After a minute or so, Felix became bolder. <em>If we’re really doing this, might as well</em> <em>do it properly</em>, he thought to himself. So he fisted his hands in Sylvain’s shirt collar, pulling him down further into his mouth, and deepened the kiss. What he <em>didn’t</em> expect was for Sylvain to <em>whine</em> almost pitifully into his mouth as he did so, and in the current predicament, the sound went straight to his groin, the sudden influx of sensation causing him to nip at his friend’s lower lip. </p><p>This only seemed to encourage Sylvain further, as he pulled back for a second, dragging his lips across Felix’s creek, a broken sounding <em>fuck, Fe </em>his only words before he practically grabbed the back of Felix’s head and pulled him in impossibly close to continue kissing him. Sylvain’s free hand moved to rest on Felix’s hip, pulling them almost flush together and eliciting a little whimpering noise that Felix failed to stop before it escaped his mouth.</p><p>Seeming to have realised he got caught up for a moment, Sylvain pulled back to look Felix in the eyes. “Is this still okay? Not too much? Say the word and I stop, remember?” Felix was still flushed and panting a little just from kissing, and didn’t even bother considering how his next words would sound.</p><p>“Don’t you <em>dare</em> stop, Gautier. I’ll run you through.” And he could swear he saw something deeper in Sylvain’s eyes for a moment, something hungry, <em>predatory</em>, before he re-captured his lips. Sylvain, for all his hesitation earlier, didn’t waste much time before pulling at the other’s shirt, untucking it from his trousers. He did check in again, asking permission with a pointed gesture to the buttons, before readily pulling Felix’s shirt off him. Sylvain stepped back for a moment to remove his own shirt in one swift motion, and despite all his wishes Felix caught himself actually groaning at the lack of contact.</p><p>A flash of concern came over Sylvain’s face, perhaps misinterpreting the noise for Felix being uncomfortable, and Felix was quick to speak up.</p><p>“It’s not...I’m fine. It’s just that it hurts. When you stop touching me. It’s...the magic.”</p><p>Relief came over the redheads face and he softened his expression again as he nodded and took Felix back in his arms and got back to kissing him. It didn’t take long for them to both become more desperate, moaning softly into each other’s mouths as they pressed themselves against each other. Sylvain backed Felix against the wall, placing one of his thighs between Felix’s legs in the process, at which Felix moaned loudly for the first time at the pressure against his crotch. He was all too aware by now of how painfully hard he was, the sensations in his body heightened by the spell; the desperate need for more skin, more of <em>Sylvain</em>.</p><p>Sylvain clearly noticed his need as well, pushing his leg further to draw more noises out of Felix. Before long, Felix, feeling almost dazed from the heat of the fever and the contact, felt himself being hoisted up in Sylvain’s arms and carried over to the bed. The softness of the duvet brushed up against Felix’s back as he was laid back against the mattress, Sylvain hovering over him, broad and muscular and <em>gorgeous</em>.</p><p><em>Oh goddess, this is happening</em>. <em>This is actually happening.</em> Felix’s breath hitched as Sylvain lowered himself to kiss at his neck, and he quickly melted into the touch. Before long Felix was panting lightly again as Sylvain kissed and licked and sucked marks into his neck and collar bones, before making his way down his chest. He looked up to make eye contact with Felix just as he took one of his nipples in his mouth and bit lightly, and Felix jolted in response. Normally anything that shocked Felix like this was almost certain to get you at least a knee to the crotch, if not a straight up assault with a sword, but in his current state Felix could no longer see the point in trying to be his usual difficult self. Grinning lopsidedly, Sylvain continued his assault of Felix’s nipples, and let a hand roam down his chest before stopping as his fingers dipped slightly into the waistband of his trousers.</p><p>“Can I...?” </p><p>Felix flushed deeper and nodded again, and soon was lifting his hips slightly so Sylvain could pull his trousers off of him. “Goddess, Fe. You’re beautiful, you know that, right?” He looked at Felix’s face, which had turned into a small scowl, not from discomfort but because he couldn’t process those words coming from Sylvain’s mouth. “Sorry, is that too much? That was too much wasn’t it, I-“</p><p>“Come back here and kiss me Gautier”, he said breathily. Sylvain didn’t even take a second before he was back on top of the swordsman, pressing his full body up against his. Felix could feel the lancer’s chest against his, warm and seemingly made of solid muscle from his years of training. He could feel those giant thighs pinning his own down. But what he became most conscious of, was that it was now very clear to him that <em>Sylvain was hard too</em>. Sylvain was <em>enjoying</em> this too, and he was hard and pressing his crotch against Felix’s own, and Felix was more turned on that he had ever been in his life. Nothing he had ever done to himself had brought him even close to being this aroused, and Sylvain hadn’t even <em>touched</em> him yet.</p><p>He cursed himself for having thought too soon, because barely a moment later Sylvain’s hand wrapped around him, and he moaned unashamedly into his mouth. And then Sylvain was whispering into his neck, <em>that’s it Fe, let me make you feel good</em>. And Felix was canting his hips up into his best friend’s hand as he stroked him. He was so wrapped up in the sensations that he didn’t register Sylvain’s movement until he was halfway down his body. He faintly heard Sylvain whisper about <em>I’m gonna do something new now Fe, remember you can stop me if you want,</em> and half nodding in response, before an almost feral noise was ripped out from his throat as Sylvain took him full in his mouth.</p><p>And this, Felix thought, was how he was going to die. Not because of the spell. Not because of embarrassment, or even because of the fucking <em>war</em>. but because right now Sylvain’s mouth was wrapped around him, and he was certain that he would never feel anything better than this in his life. He was sure that the feeling of his hot, wet mouth was enough to ruin him forever.</p><p>”Sylvain, <em>fuck</em>.”</p><p>It didn't take long before Felix was gasping and digging his nails into Sylvain's shoulders, tension building inside him like never before. But after a few minutes, Felix realised that that was as far as it was going - building. It seemed it didn't matter what Sylvain was doing to him with his mouth, he couldn't come.</p><p>“Syl wait.” </p><p>Sylvain stopped immediately at his words. "I can't... I can't come like this". At Sylvain's vaguely crestfallen expression, he hastily added “ because of the spell, I mean. I need... more.” he struggled to meet his friend's gaze as he spoke.</p><p>“What do you need, Fe? I'll give you anything.” was his response.</p><p>“I need...” he was burning up with the shame of the request, and took a deep breath. <em>We’ve already come this far, no point in stopping now</em>, he thought. “I need you to fuck me.”</p><p>Then it was Sylvain's turn to flush bright red, his face a picture of shock as he stared down at his childhood best friend. “Fe I... are you sure?” At the nod he received in response, Sylvain took a shaky breath and stumbled over the words “do you, um, have any oil in here? I mean, if we’re gonna-“</p><p>“Top drawer.” Felix cut him off. The situation was awkward enough without hearing Sylvain say it out loud as well. He watched as the redhead fished out a bottle of oil meant for weapon maintenance from the top drawer and brought it back. He shakily poured some over his fingers before deliberately looking Felix in the eyes once more.</p><p>“If it hurts, tell me to stop. Or grab me. Whatever. <em>Promise</em> me Felix that you will.”</p><p>Once he was satisfied that Felix had agreed, he slowly brought his hands down further, and began pressing lightly at his hole. Felix gasped, but then relaxed again, and Sylvain slowly pushed a finger inside him.</p><p>Both men stayed still for a few moments, gathering themselves. Then Sylvain came down and enveloped Felix in another kiss, as he slowly started to move. Before long, Felix was a moaning mess beneath him, unable to find his words. Every part of him felt red hot as Sylvain touched him. After a few minutes he managed to get out a stuttered I’m ready, and Sylvain complied, looking him in the eyes once more before thrusting into him.</p><p>Felix’s nerves came alive at the sensation. He could feel the magic coursing through him, reacting to the touch, but he knew that wasn’t all. The rest was simply <em>Sylvain</em>. Sylvain, his lifelong friend. The only person he truly trusted with his life; the only one he would allow to see him vulnerable like this. He could barely process the thought that <em>Sylvain was inside him</em>, and kissing him softly, and murmuring things like <em>that’s it Fe, you’re doing so well, you feel so good baby</em> into his ear and his neck as he moved against him. </p><p>Then Sylvain shifted slightly, and hit a spot inside Felix that made him feel for a brief moment as though he might have died. Gripping Sylvain’s shoulders so hard he was sure to leave angry red marks, Felix chanted out the lancer’s name like a desperate prayer as he continued to hit the same spot over and over, until nothing else existed in the world except the two of them.</p><p>Felix realised then that he was crying, noticing as the first drop trickled down his cheek and Sylvain gently kissed it away. The tenderness was too much for him to bear, and pushed him over the edge. His orgasm took him by surprise, crashing over him at an almost impossible intensity, as he choked out a broken version of Sylvain’s name. It didn’t take long before the other was groaning loudly above him, reaching his own climax inside Felix.</p><p>Catching their breath, it took Felix a few moments before he felt the magic start to leave him, shaking slightly as the fever calmed from his body. Sylvain had collapsed on top of him, and now carefully rolled himself over to the side to lie beside his friend. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. Then, Sylvain turned to face Felix, bringing his hands to tilt Felix’s chin toward him again and press a soft kiss to his lips before getting up from the bed. </p><p>When Felix mumbled something disapprovingly, Sylvain laughed gently before reassuring him and returning moments later with a cloth. Exhausted from the toll the magic had taken on him as well as what they had just <em>done</em>, Felix found he did not have the energy to even attempt to argue as Sylvain carefully cleaned him. </p><p>“Do you, uh, want me to go?” Sylvain said, and Felix froze. Of course he didn’t want Sylvain to leave, but he couldn’t <em>admit</em> that, he couldn’t just-</p><p>“Woah it’s okay, don’t look so stressed, I just didn’t know if you...if you wanted me to stay or not. I didn’t mean to freak you out.”</p><p>“I...ah” Felix coughed slightly over the first few words he had said in maybe half an hour that weren’t either Sylvain’s name or the word <em>fuck</em>. “You can stay, if you want”. It came out more sheepish than he intended, and a flush he couldn’t blame on the spell settled into his pale cheeks once more.</p><p>Sylvain smiled softly and slipped back into bed beside Felix without another word, wrapping his arms around him to pull him closer. “Is this okay?” He asked tentatively.</p><p>“Yes, it’s okay”, replied Felix, relaxing back into Sylvain behind him. And as he drifted off to sleep in his best friend’s arms, for once, he believed those words might be true.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pretty sure this was NOT what poor Mercie had in mind :’(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>